Chance to Change
by Freedom Of The Pen
Summary: Is it too late to change their ways and their tastes for women? No, it wasn’t. But, there’ll be problem. They fell for one girl. Playboys collide on Poor girl. Sojiro/Yuki/Akira Triangle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Knowing Myself or Ourselves rather… Eh? Not only Me?

"Kriiiing!" The clock rang loudly that it covered the atmosphere of the whole room. Nishikado Sojiro, who is now half-awake, scratched his eyes lightly for morning glory. He realized what's yesterday. It was like any other day. Waking up in the morning with a fully-naked girl at his side and sleeping at night after the heat of undressing another girl he shared his passionate touches without even remembering her name. What a whore is he and he had always known that. He had believe that even he'll runaway from it, he could never do it successfully because it was genetically passed from his father. Rich playboy father and son, they are.

"Good morning, bye bye." Sojiro bid farewell to his girl for the night and quickly dressed up. As he was doing it, he wondered what will be his life if he was a faithful boyfriend to his girl who'll take the relationship seriously. "I'd be awesome then, huh?" He answered to his imagination. He imagined further as he walked out the motel. He thought of a guy who'd be punctual at dates and would be a gentleman to his girlfriend, such as being the one who'd spread out the chair for her to sit at their dine in or one who'd open the car door for his girl while his heart beats faster. "Faithfulness and monogamy, that is." He uttered

Meanwhile, Mimasaka Akira took a glimpse at his wrist watch and it said 8:15 am. He was standing tall and dressed manly. It was obvious to his clothing that he is a wealthy man. It was believed by him that clothing and his soft but still manly skin is the reason why girls, ahem, women would easily cling to him up to bed. Anyway, he just came home after being with a girl at a rich hotel he had a V.I.P. pass. Yes, his routine was like Sojiro's but his reason why he came to be one isn't like his. He had his own though no one knew it except the other F3 and Tsukushi together with her bestfriend Yuki, whom he have some developing affections though he took it lightly because she and Sojiro are somewhat in the process of mutual understanding even he know Sojiro isn't totally serious at all.

"Brother!" His sisters Emu and Memu called out. No doubt they missed their brother. Though not everyone believed, he is a caring man. He knew how to value relationships like that though the only thing that was left for him to know was the relationship with other women. He had always taken it unseriously. "How have you been, princesses?" He asked as he hugged them. "We are waiting for our prince and now he had come!" They excitedly informed him. "Really?" he asked as he released them as he saw his mother from one corner of his eye. "Mama!" Akira greeted happily his mother. "Akira! Do you want some cookies?" she asked. "Later." He excused. His mother's cookies were the worst one he had ever tasted but he made sure that he'll be as excited as the kids in tasting it. He never wanted to hurt her feelings. That's how he valued them. After that, he hurried to his bedroom.

"As expected, home is the best place." He praised as he laid his back on the silk fabrics of the huge king-size bed. "But nothing can beat her heart. It should always be the best place I'll ever have." He added as he face the ceiling. He thought of no one but her, Matsuoka Yuki.

That time, Yuki was getting ready for school. She's now a graduating college student at a not-so-prestigious school with the course business management. She decided to take this course after being inspired by how big the four biggest organizations are in the whole world. She had always dreamed of being highly financial status holder by the age of thirty with the help of his future husband. Speaking of which, she had options before. It has always been Nishikado or Mimasaka fighting for the spot.

"I'll be going." She bid goodbye to her parents as she headed on the door. She walked with her favorite light blue sweater Nishikado Sojiro had given her for Post Christmas/New Year as a replacement for his absence. It's okay for her because Mimasaka Akira was the one who welcomed the New year at the high establishment of the five-star hotel his family had the biggest share. The only legal business they'd been running, actually. She remembered that day and would never ever forget it because it was the first time she welcomed the year with a first kiss and instead of the words 'Happy New Year!', he said 'I love you.' She almost fell out of balance for the giggles she's feeling as she remembered that day.

Though that already happened, it was never clear for her why did that happen because Mimasaka is still going out with different women during his night life. Upon learning that, she sighed. She really didn't know and she doesn't have a clue why he said those words to her at this point.

As she walked to her way for her school, someone covered her eye and her nose with a handkerchief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey!" She tried her best to untie his hands on her. She's certain that this dumb is a man. She just don't know his purpose. Forcing to be vigorous enough to defeat him, she made it successfully and curious whom that was, she turned around. It was no one but a man named Nishikado Sojiro. "Yo!" He waved his hand. It was his usual greeting. "What's with that hand covering thing, ne?" She asked somewhat disturbed and somewhat blushing. "Nothing, I missed you. It's been a while and we haven't seen each other at the New Year's eve." He opened up. It was his real affection he is feeling right now. "Yeah, it was a NICE feeling to be ditched!" Yuki hardened her words. Yes, something good happened during the exact 12 o'clock but she couldn't help it. "But see, you're wearing the gift I asked to be delivered uniquely." Sojiro smirked boastfully. "Eh?" She was caught off-guard. She forgot that. She's wearing that sweater! _What a mess!_ She helplessly thought "Uh... I got no... I ran out... of, of sweater!" She made an alibi as she walked with hard steps.

"Wait!" Sojiro revved up the engine of his expensive limited edition Harley Davidson. "I know you'll be late if you don't get a ride. Come on, jump in!" He volunteered. It was actually the first time. He never rode with girls and never asked Yuki to occupy that seat. Her eyes widened. "Eh?" Yuki's jaw dropped. "Come on! Be fast!" He dragged her from his back and put her hands into his middle, it was like hugging. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked, curious of his sudden action. "It's okay, this will be your place soon anyway." He answered. Thinking that would be a clue. A clue of what he wanted now, to have her in his arms forever.

When they were at the school gate, his engine revolutionized harder. "Hey, you do not have to brag like that!" Yuki was embarassed of his boastful actions. As they neared the door heading hallway, every girl turned around, others screamed his name when he took off his helmet, others were likely to fall, others jaw dropped. Yuki came to believe then that he's that drop dead gorgeous among girls. When she took of her helmet, all the girls that became excited were replaced with jealousy and anger on their faces. Sojiro felt the commotion. So to save her, he put his right hand on her hips. That's for everyone to think he's taken. Although he's really taken by no one but their Matsuoka Yuki-sempai.

"Good luck for this day, babe." Sojiro bragged again as he kissed her on her neck. Yuki felt heat and electric sparks as his soft lips touched her skin. "You've got a sweet smell." Sojiro praised her pearl skin and gorgeous odor. He wanted more but they are on a public place. He left after that still feeling her heat. _Damn, she's a godess!_ Sojiro thought as he was on his way.

Classes ended early and she was thankful for that. Anyway, she can't concentrate because all the girls approach her about him or just looked angrily at her. She actually wished that didn't happen. As she was passing by at the side walks of the campus, a limo stopped at her side. The door opened for Mimasaka Akira. "How have you been today, Yuki-chan?" He asked as he walked out and opened the door for a larger space. He put his hands on her to signal her that she's going inside. Yuki just did what he wanted. "I've heard about it." he started. "About what?" She's uncertain of what he's talking about. "About the public display of affection he made this morning." he confessed. Startled. He didn't knew he's getting that serious towards his girl. "Uhmm, that was nothing. I'm honest." she tried to end it because it might start something. "It's okay. The decision is still yours anyway. You're the girl." Akira knew how to respect her. Even though he hasn't been involved in this kind of relationships, relationships from the heart, he knew what to do. "Thank you." Yuki sighed of relief as she leaned on his shoulder.

On their way to the dango shop, Akira escorted her on her way and kissed her on the cheeks which made her blush. "Bye, sweetie." He expressed farewell. He never knew he could be seriously in love someday. Thanks to God she's the girl. He never thought he'd change his ways. He never thought she'd be the one who'll change it. He can't believe he is truly madly deeply in love.

"Are you serious about him?" Tsukushi asked as she was tying the cloth on her hips. "He's still on courtship stage along with Nishikado Sojiro-san. I'm still getting to know them." Yuki answered as she set aside her belongings. "Who's doing the greater job?" She asked again. She knew she couldn't be in love with two persons. "That's what I want to ask you." She started. She didn't really know how to settle and with whom. Tsukushi, who has been in this kind of situation before, she believed she could be a help.

"All I can say is, true love can be easily felt. You don't need to test them to be able to peak the right one. To whom are you feeling comfortable, he's the one. In the past, I am carefree when I am with Domyoji and I care of what I am in Hanazawa's presence. At first, I didn't know what to do but I just felt it. He's the one even we had been in hardships and childish fights." Tsukushi confessed what she felt as she laughed sheepishly.

"But if you're problemed about it, why not consider a date with them?" Tsukushi advised. "Come on, call either Nishikado-san or Mimasaka-san."

Yuki stepped outside and tried to make a phone call to Mimasaka Akira. "Hello, Yuki?" he answered. "I've got nothing to do this Saturday. Do you have a free time?" She asked. "I've got plenty after I changed my ways." Akira smirked. "Really? Okay, 1 o'clock." Yuki can't think of a meeting place. "You don't have to bother, I'll come at your place. See you." He hunged up.

"Okay, Saturday 1 o'clock with Mimasaka Akira." Yuki informed her bestfriend. "And where?" Tsukushi asked. "He said he'll come to my place." She countered. "Be careful. You're parents aren't there. You're just boarding." Tsukushi tried to be sure. She knew that if Mimasaka would see a bed, he might do something. "I know that. It's just a meeting place." Yuki smirked

Saturday came and she was ready. it was 12:50 o'clock. "Ten Minutes to go." Yuki sighed to release some nervousness. The doorbell buzzed she thought it was early but that's okay. She's finished anyway. She opened the door and was surprised that the man on the door was Nishikado Sojiro.

"Eh?" Yuki was surprised. He wasn't the man she's expecting.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! - DW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wishing he wasn't late nor early, Mimasaka Akira told his driver to stop by at the flower shop. It has been his first time to think that buying flowers for a girl isn't an obligation but one of the sweetest things you can make her feel your love. Actually, this is his first time to give flowers to a girl. He was thankful he was given the chance to know her. To let him feel what L.O.V.E. is. He had chosen lilies for her. Lilies. It would be a perfect thing to define her for it symbolized chastity and purity. The white petals of it can also be a match to her soft smooth skin and the bottom of the center of lilies can be like her eyes. Her eyes that he liked the most. This has been her symbol of innocence and love. Lilies are in season for summer. Lilies! Perfect! Her body heat had always represented summer scent and summer wind. It's not that he's comparing her to the old whores he had known but it was really her.

Meanwhile, Yuki is puzzled with Sojiro's presence. She didn't know why is he here. What in the earth would be the explanation? That was what had been running through her mind. "Why are you here, Nishikado-san?" Yuki asked politely. "No reason but a date is what I had hoped." Sojiro replied as he put both hands on his pockets. Burying them there, wishing his pockets were a little bit deeper. "I'm sorry but I can't." Yuki avoided his eyes. She didn't want him to know her plan for today and what was the plan behind it as it concerned him too. "Why? Yeah, you are dressed for a meeting. You are going to see Akira, ne, Yuki-chan?" He supposed that is her plan for today that's why she can't make it. "No, I have other reasons. School stuff, specifically." She tried her best to make up a good alibi. Why in the world is he so smart to know it already? "Oh... maybe I can give you a lift?" He volunteered. But, it seems it doesn't serve her right. She doesn't want another commotion again. "No, thanks." She insisted. To avoid further Q&As, she walked as fast as she could, Mimasaka Akira might be waiting down there now. What a terrible thing she couldn't run to avoid him. She can't, she might be exposed.

"Good morning." Akira greeted as she landed foot on the ground after the last stair step. "Good morning, Mimasaka-san." She repaid a greeting. His presence had given her a relief. "So, I am right then?" Sojiro revealed himself at the staircase not to high at the ground their feet are leaned. "You'll be seeing him, Yuki-chan." He continued, making himself be down where they are. "Hey, why are you here?" Akira broke him with a question. He's puzzled of the fact Sojiro is here. "I've been thinking of taking out Yuki today but it seems not all surprises are good. You were ahead of me." He answered as he was fixing his helmet. Akira looked on Yuki. He was terribly agitated that the day is already devastated even it hasn't started yet. "Yuki-chan, can you please relax first inside the car. You can turn on the TV if you want. " Akira stretched out his hand and directed Yuki on the opened limo door. "Okay, thanks." Yuki smiled a bit. Puzzled of what's his purpose of letting her leave them there.

Yuki tried to relaxed there, obeying what he have said. She looked around, amazed of what she had seen. It wasn't her first time to be inside his limo but this was her first time to look around it. She was amazed. The car doesn't just boast a status symbol and luxury. It has a flat screen LCD TV in front, maybe 45 inches and two long seats on both sides which were on black shiny leather cushions. On the back seat where they are always sat down and where she is right now has two black leather pillows. She then grabbed one of she placed the pillow on her lap, a bouquet of flowers let itself be seen. "What's with lilies?" She asked herself. Tied on one stem was a note.

_Dearest Yuki,_

_Good luck on your life. I'll always be here for you even after the time you'll dump me. I'll always be here, keeping on loving you. Forever it may take, it's okay. Here, I offer you lilies. It's the first time I'll give a girl flowers. Thanks for making me feel this affection. If you weren't here, a lifetime won't be enough to find this...  
_

_Love,_

_Akira_

As she finished reading it, she was moved by his words as a tear was released from her eyes. She can't control her affections. But, before the second tear could fall, Akira opened the door. He suddenly looked different from earlier. Earlier, he was blooming. Now, he is anxious. "Yuki-chan." He smiled at her. Trying to hide something that was already seen as he sat down beside her. He signaled GO! to his driver through a single eye contact. "What were you talking about with Nishikado-san? If I'm allowed." She politely tried to know what were they talking about earlier that she needed not to hear it. "Actually..." Akira seemed having hesitations. "Actually? What Mimasaka-san?" Yuki tried to let him continue. "We made a deal." He answered looking onto those tinted windows. "What deal?" She was curious. "We'll have a date. The three of us. For you to choose." He seemed shy to say it. It was really embarrassing! "Eh?" She was surprised, again. "He's right behind us. Riding his Harley." He let her know. "Oh my God." She sighed, still looking at him as Sojiro waved his hand on her direction.

The ride was very interesting. The two were laughing all the way talking of things about Tsukushi and Tsukasa, Rui's laziness, his adventures, her terrible mistakes, etc. not being reminded that Sojiro can see them. Sojiro was behind them. For some sakes, can't they notice him? His heart ached but he didn't mind him. He has still one war to finish to win the flag of her affirmation.

"Mimasaka-san, where'd you like to go?" Yuki asked. She'd forgotten to plan before this. What a big problem if he won't like the things that's going to come up on her mind. "Oh, how about the cinema? Horror, love story or action? You choose. Everything's fine." He suggested. "I'd like to try horror then we can eat afterwards, how does it sound?" Yuki asked. He might not enjoy it. "Everything's fine as long as I'm with you." He answered. He doesn't care if they'd end up just having fun inside the car. All he cared is that she's with him right now. That's what mattered now. "Okay. Then... how about, Nishikado-san?" She figured out as she directed her eyes on him. "It's his choice whether he is going to come with us or not. He might not endure it. He never watched horror films." He chuckled. He had known his fear ever since they were young. He would run around if he sees something horror and that never change till now. "Eh?!" She laughed hard.

They made their way to the cinemas. Sojiro parked his Harley at a lot were there are guards. He made sure his H.D. won't be at danger. "So, where's the first destination?" Sojiro asked. Making himself be a part of it. "We'll watch a horror movie. Going to decline, Nishikado-san?" Yuki smirked. She's teasing him and she could feel he's already tensed. "N--no. Why, would... I?" He answered. He knew he lacked guts in this question. "Be sure." Yuki boasted. "Hey, what are you trying to say? That I am a coward. Are you joking? The great won't be overtaken that easily." He bragged back. "Tsukasa, is that you?" Akira joked. His way of thinking and speaking right now, is Tsukasa's trademark. Then Akira and Yuki both laughed.

They made their way to the cinema counter. Akira bought tickets for the three of them. Yuki bought popcorn and drinks. As they walked down to the cinema of the movie, they heard girls chattering eyeing on them. Others were screaming their names, in exception of Yuki's. "As expected, ne?" She smirked to the two of them.

As they headed inside the cinema, Yuki turned her head from left to right, finding a seat for the three of them. She then found the perfect spot. It was situated at the very center where, she assumed, had the best view of the screen. "Let's go there." Yuki pointed it and the three started moving. When they headed there, Yuki was the first one who sat. She picked the center so there'll be no problem that will arise. Then the two sat, Akira was on her left and Sojiro was on her right. Then, lights off and the projector lighten up the big screen.

* * *

What will happen next???

Find out on the next chapter!!!

Just review more!!!

Okay???


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sojiro clenched his fists tightly that it was nearly drenched in sweat.

"Strength..." He kept murmuring

He was very tensed at the time. He never liked horror and he'd actually choose rated X stuff over these things but it was Yuki that made him stay. The movie smoothly came to its climax that's why he grew more frightened. Very afraid that he shrinked in his seat. Squeezing himself tighter as he closed his eyes. He heard people scream their awe but he came back to his normal shape when Yuki suddenly grasped his left arm. She didn't say anything but she was very terrified, he can see that in her face. She was, at that time, on her most vulnerable persona. He wanted to kiss her but he kept changing his mind considering her reaction if he'll do it.

Yuki opened her eyes. She felt horrible with the fact that she was clinging on his arm and desperately hoped that Akira didn't notice.

"Sorry." She whispered as she released his arm with care, still ashamed of her action.

The movie ended and the lights were opened at once.

"How do you feel, Sojiro?" Akira grinned as he fetched his coat, "Terrified yet?" He continued

"You really think I was the one?" Sojiro replied as he gave Yuki a single eye blink.

Getting outside was a big trouble. In addition to the small space, the girls crowded at the door as they repeatedly shouted their names. Well, again, in exception of hers. He knew she hated this so to end it, his arms made its way to her curved hips. After that, the girls suddenly stopped shouting and gave her a nasty look.

"Mimasaka-san, you don't have to do this. I can carry myself." She explained even she was totally blushing that her face looked tomato in pale crimson red.

"Aren't you tired of calling me like that?" He looked at her soft eyes, "Address me casually from now on." He proposed knowing it's going to be okay, she's not new anymore.

"Okay, Aki--ra." She wasn't so used to it.

"So, where shall we eat?" He asked her on a happy manner

"Uhmm, I can't think of a place. Decide for me, Nishikado-san." Yuki smiled at him. It's not bad to flirt at least once in your life, right?

"Uhh... want to go italian?" He suggested lively. He's actually planning on something.

"Bene!" Yuki replied (A/N Bene means Ok in Italian)

"Italian, Akira!" Yuki looked at him with a big smile

Yuki started walking as Akira put himself on her side.

"Hey! You knew I hate Italian!" Akira furiously looked at him

"It's just a repay." He smirked as he started walking.

When they were entering the restaurant, it was like they were actors in a film walking in the red carpet. Yuki was so ashamed of herself. After that, she headed for their table. She chose a place where a few would see them. There, the perfect place, a table for four with a center chair at the center beside the two chairs that were like benches. The table was leaning on the glass walls that revealed how busy place Tokyo is. There, in the middle, stood the highest building. The Domyoji Corp. Office.

"I wonder how's Tsukasa and Tsukushi now." Yuki sounded in great concern as she gazed to the building. She thought if they are in fights (which never didn't happen), if they are happy (it seemed most of the time), or they aren't together (Tsukasa would freak out).

"I heard he's planning a party for her." Sojiro replied as he looked on the menu

"But, she don't want parties, right?" She sounded quite confused. She knows Tsukasa knows this. It would be her 18th birthday next month, and since she was sixteen, she was always complaining, or actually explaining herself to Tsukasa he doesn't need to invite the most prominent sons and daughters of the richest organizations just for a party of a commoner. Tsukasa would just reason out that she belongs to that world now since she's his fiancee.

"You know, idiots..." Sojiro replied, Tsukasa has always been like that. Getting all things he wanted is really already a cliche.

"Akira, don't you like it here? You seemed to be taking time choosing." Yuki felt concerned about him.

"No, I like it here." He said as he gave Sojiro a ferocious eyes. "White pizza, please." He gently handed the menu to the waitress who was flirtatiously looking at the two of them.

"Hey, since when did you call him casually?" Sojiro pointed his finger to and from Yuki and Akira

"After we left the theatre, Why?" Yuki answered for them with confused face

"I--it's unfair! Call me that way too!" He demanded childishly

"Okay, Oyaji Sojiro!" Yuki and Akira laughed out

"Oi, I'm not an old man!" Sojiro replied, irritated

"Okay, okay. Don't be so angry, remember your high-blood." She gave a little pat on his shoulder, to comfort him.

Their orders were served at once. Yuki's enlarged at how sumptuous italian cuisine in the eyes. Sojiro and Akira smiled at her. While eating, they noticed Yuki was like Tsukushi while eating. They knew both how to enjoy the food. The two were very flattered and touched. They did some chit-chats and finished their food, then they headed out. They walked joyfully along the tiled floors of the mall, but a sight stopped their happy moments.

"Mizukawa Haruka?" Sojiro's eyes widened

"Eh?" Yuki blurted out of curiousity of the woman's identity

"She's his fiancee." Akira whispered

* * *

_Note:_

_Thanks for your reviews, your unending support. I'll update again next time! Have you heard of the korean version of Hana Yori Dango? I'm watching it now, it's great! But, If I'm allowed to criticize, nothing can ever beat Hanadan Japan in my heart. I'm watching it at _=]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Chance To Change: Sojiro/Akira/Yuki.../Haruka  
**

"Sojiro." The girl called softly his name as she stepped nearer. It's obvious that she's another heiress to another multi-million company, you can judge it on her actions. She reached his front and gave a soft peck on his pearl smooth cheeks. "It's been a while." She smiled.

Sojiro was very displeased. Why would she be here at the very first outing of Yuki with him or he meant them. He wished she was just a bypasser. He thought of every little thing that would have kept them away from this damn coincidence. "What are you doing here? Did the obasan called you again to have me in her service?" He furiously eyed at her and looked away.

"No, I came to see you. I missed you because you haven't kept in touch since we last met." She replied as she softly smoothed his arm up and down. Hoping he would calm down. Hoping he'd never think that she's just an arranged bride for him. Hoping at least once, he'd feel something more for her. Hoping that would happen even she knows it won't.

Not too far from them, Yuki and Akira were watching as he answered attentively to her questions. She figured out that Mizukawa Haruka is the second child and only daughter of the Mizukawa Estates and was chosen to be his fiancee for the reason they wanted to expand their tea plantation. Same age as her, studying at Harvard University her Entrepreneurship course.

"So, she's an intelligent beauty, ne?" Yuki asked for his agreement as she felt an awkward feeling in her heart. As she had felt it, it wasn't just something. Akira couldn't reply to her because, Haruka was payin her greeting to him with a low bow.

"Long time, no see, Mimasaka-san." She paid respects as she released herself to her bow.

"You've gone more beautiful, Mizukawa-san." He praised as she smiled and put her fallen hair back behind her ears. "Thank you, Mimasaka-san."

_Though you'll never beat her. _He thought, only Yuki in his daydreams.

After a second, she noticed a girl next to Akira and bowed at her. Yuki wasn't ready at it but she bowed after her. Yuki felt strange to be polite on his future wife. She felt she was Sojiro's adultery. She felt real guilt flowing from her head to her heart.

"Sojiro, why don't you introduce me to her?" she tried to get his attention as he stepped closer to them, feeling his feet got heavier as he got nearer.

"This is Matsuoka Yuki." He extended his arm to pertain to her. He felt his heart pound. He was becoming more tensed when he saw the two women glaring at each other with pure innocence.

"Nice to meet you, Matsuoka-san. I'm Mizukawa Haruka." They smiled at each other and shook hands. Haruka had gone to deep thoughts as she felt her presence. She was somewhat jealous that she might be Sojiro's another girl. "Is Matsuoka-san, by any chance, Mimasaka-san's girlfriend?" she asked to release her head for thinking of such hurting things, she eyed to Sojiro, Akira and Yuki for answer.

Of course, they can't answer her with the fact that they are both courting her. It would be disgustingly awkward to tell her they are both suitors of Yuki. Sojiro decided quickly and looked on Akira to do the move.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Akira smiled insanely as he patted her rear to give some assistant actions to their alibi.

"Eh, hehe!" that was all she could say out of deep shyness.

"Cherish her or you'll get unlucky enough." She laughed, she was pretty idiot ot think she'd be Sojiro's.

"Oh, I always did." He looked at her with serious but still sweet eyes.

Haruka insisted that Sojiro should help her go around the mall. He was deeply irritated at first but it was going to be a bigger problem if he'd run away. Now, Akira and Yuki were left all by themselves.

"Mizukawa Haruka, huh." she grinned as they walked, "She's beautiful, ne?" she continued

"You think so?" Akira countered a question back to her, he looked at her as if he's recognizing their faces' differences but surely, he'd say Yuki's the winner, for sure.

"Why don't you think she is?" she was quite surprised, this is a first for Akira not recognizing her main feature.

"Anyway, we're all by ourselves now, aren't we?" Akira sweetly questioned her as his arm made its way to her shoulders.

"Then?" she smiled as she watched her arm on her like she was in wonderland.

"Then, let's start our date." He released her with a happy face as he retrieved the connection through holding her hand. electric currents passing through it.

"Okay, but don;t you think it's a little awkward?" Yuki asked him as she looked alternatively on their clothing. "I am clad with a cute dress and you are in a tuxedo."

"Is there something wrong with that?" He was quite confused now.

"Actually," she hesitated if she's going to continue what she has to say. She's still in her thoughts. "You look like a sugar daddy." She laughed softly, having second thoughts about it, but she was heavily entertained.

He looked around, all he saw was all the people around were peeking at them while whispering something on their compaions while giving them an unexplainable stare. Yes, it's really sugar daddy complex.

"Then dress me up." He surrendered himself. "Dress me as a teenage boy dating a teenage girl."

They entered a fashion boutique he hardly knew. Maybe it was just a local fashion chain sold solely in Japan. Yuki picked up a skinny jeans, a black shirt. She soon thought that it would be a greater outfit if it would be topped with a gray hooded jacket, and so he handed it to him. He quickly got himself to the fitting room.

As he was getting busy inside, Yuki looked at her surroundings. She saw the store employees looking at her while murmuring, well, frankly, gossiping. She just ignored them. When she was about to turn her head back to his door, he was already out. Standing, facing the mirror, against her. When he was satisfied of his look, he turned around to face her. She was stunned. "Wow," She uttered with a low volume. She was very overwhelmed that her little knowledge about men fashion sense worked with him really great. Meanwhile, from aback, the sales ladies got caught up and had nothing to do with the situation, their mere jaws dropped.

He quarter-turned, "What do you think?" He asked her but his face foretold her that he is already well informed that he looked so good. "It suits you." She smiled as she stepped closer towards his side and they both began walking. Her steps stopped, he was muddled.

She realized, there was still something left to be demolished from his outfit... his leather shoes. "Wait." She pleaded as she headed to the shoe racks. After some strict scrutinies, she handed him a Chuck Tailor high-cuts with a black and gray checkered design. He was still perplexed but he just went to the couch at the center of the vast space of the store to test its compatibility to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure it will go well with your outfit." She assured him as she walked to the couch and sat beside him. "Oh, what's your shoe size?" she asked as she turned to one of the sales ladies to assist them.

"12." He answered as he untied his $600 Gucci leather shoes.

"Twelve please of this design." She handed to the lady the pair. She turned back at him and carefully ironed the jacket with her hand. He caught it and held it tightly. Indeed, as what he had imagined, it was soft and warm.

"Here's size twelve." The sales lady handed the box as she flirtatiously gave him a blink but he gave his attention to no one but to Yuki who got down to kneel and help him wear it. He said he could make it but she insisted. She styled up on how he will wear it. She placed the high-cuts among the bottom of the jeans so it would be noticed. They finished and Akira paid. Now, it's time to start the real date.

On their way, they passed on a sticker picture taking machine. "Akira, let's try this one, shall we?" Yuki didn't wait of him to agree but she lead the way. "Strike a pose."

Unbeknownst to her, he, from her left side, suddenly held her hips and gently leaned his lips softly to her cheeks. Yuki was a bit surprised as electric currents impetuously entered her. Good thing she maintained to smile and her peace sign.

"How about another one?" Akira pushed the button and he went on her back and hugged her from there, his head was supported by her right shoulder. yuki simply smiled as Akira did his pose. She felt a little uneasy. His grip warmed up her stomach.

After that, they got outside to see their photos. They were very pleased even both had less to say. Akira looked at her, prying her face. Yuki felt his stare and countered with one towards him. "Is there something wrong?" She tried to at least change the subject running through his mind.

_You're incredibly beautiful._ He deliberated, hoping he could say it to her. He was quite in deep thoughts... _Why can't I say those words to her though I could tell it easily to those people?_ He continued his train of thinking, he was relating her to his ten year older gold diggers.

"Akira, can I ask something?" She waited for his permition as they stood to start walking.

"What's that?" He was anxious to know her mood change.

"Why are you courting me. You know, I'm not even a month older. In fact, I am a year younger. Another thing, I'm poor." She finished it as much as she can. She was in vivid conclusions. Hoping he wanted her seriously not for experiment and for-a-change purposes.

"One day I woke up that I felt the need to change. Days passed, you walked into my life. At first, I had taken you lightly but..." He looked at her to make her know his seriousness. "It's your fault you walked into my life and make my world revolve around you." He grinned and stepped a little ahead of her.

"Eh?" Yuki's world felt a little jerked up after a serious momentum. He had at least a percent indifference with Tsukasa. "I'm sorry, I'm still confused about the two of you." She chose to retain the lost mood.

"No, it's fine. I'm willing to wait." He comforted her as he held again her shoulders with his arm. It somewhat tickled her.

After some trip on her wonderland, his phone rang which made his arm release her and reach for his phone. Yuki returned to reality and he excused himself for a second. Yuki glared at her environment and she was standing at a teddy bear shop. The displayed teddy bear with brown fur and a height at least half her body caught her attention. She stepped a bit to have a beter look at its features but when she was about to go inside, a hand clutched her arm.

"Miss, please go with me for a while." A person with features of an office man of his forties requested her.

"Why will I go with you? I do not even know you. I'm not a dumb." She calmly uttered as she carefully detached herself from his strong hold.

"Aki--" When she was about to call out his name, she was caught up. A soft cloth covered her nose and partly her lips. It smelled a sweet but suffocating scent. She was lured with its smell. That was all she could remember. After some short worries, she passed out.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Daydreamer writer, again! Knocking at your doors to please review of this chapter! I told you, Hanadan Japan is really better than all the other imitations but they were once great. Anyway, yes! I liked Goo Joon Pyo(His role, Domyoji Tsukasa for HYD JPN) or Lee Min Ho(His real name) but I like my Matsumoto Jun, still! Anyway, thanks to all of you especially my classmate/friend to be voluntarily my beta reader! Thanks!_

_D A Y D R E A M . W O R K H A R D. M A K E I T A R E A L I TY_

_M Y N A M E I S_**DAYDREAMERWRITER**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Black vision was all she could see. Her eyes were closed but her consciousness regained. Her hearing sense listened to all noises but all it could percept is manly voices chattering over. She thought first that they are preparing the tools for her execution like how Hannibal Lecter would do it to his victims. She was like drugged, her thoughts were very naive. When she's already a hundred percent sure that her mind can already process things, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I am glad you are already awake, Matsuoka-san." The guy who grabbed her earlier said as he helped her straighten her back from sitting. "The Leader has been waiting for it."

"Why am I here? Are you going to kill me?" She asked, tilting her head to observe her environment. There were ten men, to browse, that were bowed in front of her. She stood, they even lowered their heads. "Good afternoon, Matsuoka-san!"

She bowed at them back to repay their respectful act, still figuring out what is happening but for now, she is going beyond the wind. As she faced the neat floor of shiny marbles, she heard a sound, a nearing sound of steps. She glared at it out of curiousness but much to her dismay, she was just able to see the slacks. Still, she is quite informed. He is a man but who is he? With this, she leveled her back and neatly stood to turn around at him. _He looked like…_ Her eyes enlarged.

"Good afternoon, Mimasaka Genji-sama." The men bowed again.

Now, she was sure. He is Akira's father.

He bowed mildly to his men and faced her. "Good afternoon, Matsuoka-san." He greeted her as he extended his hand to offer a handshake. Genji was pleased with the girl's aura. He sensed her simplicity and innocence but he made sure he will not rely on these impressions, it is not an easy choice as what would others think.

"Good afternoon, Mimasaka-san." She greeted, most respectful as she can as her hand responded on his initiated act. She grew a little bit shy and nervous.

He released her hands gently. "All of you can leave now." He gazed at them and all did what they were asked to. When the room already had a solemn nature, he returned his attention to her as he reached the center of the couch. He yielded his one arm to signal her to sit down too and she did.

"So, I've heard." He paused, inhaled or maybe gulped some energy. "You are dating my son."

"You truly couldn't call it a date." She smiled, shy about the truth. "And, I haven't told him my answer."

"And, I heard he is earnest about you along with Sojiro-kun." He added. Yuki grew even shier. She assumed he paid reports about them. She was quite terrified. What would happen if she'd choose Sojiro over Akira, will Mimasaka Genji overreact about this and do something to her? Her body froze. There are a thousand lots of possibilities that fall into two places. It might be brutal or kind.

"I'm sorry if I had asked people to work on our meet up but all I really wanted to tell is that," He recessed as the silence, on the other hand, gave Yuki the feeling of threat to its climax. She's nervous. "You now have my blessings even you choose him or not." His eyes seized her attention. This pair of eyes of his was formal. It was serious and she didn't like how it weighed for her to see. She felt as if it was hurting. Yes, his approval was like winning the lottery but somehow it felt completely different.

"Thank you but I am curious," She readied herself, "Why will a great person like you would hand your son to a poor unknown girl like me?" Her face was full of questions wanted to be asked but this was the very first question she would want to ask him.

"I know I've been the worst father in this world. I think, to repay all my unfairness to my children is to allow them do what they want as long as it is righteous." He replied with every syllable enfold his whole heart. Yuki was a bit comfortable with him now. Even the Mimasaka Business is an underground business, she thought this empire was built by good men and Mimasaka Genji has been a good foundation of its good posture no matter how hard the storm stroke. He was much like Akira. Meanwhile, a teardrop ran down his face. He had been an unable father through all these years. Useless, incapable he is.

"By the way, I presume there's someone among the two who weighs more than the other, right?" This was the question she had hated to answer the most. She is confused. She felt as if she loves the two of them. Yuki froze more, paralyzed as if.

"I'm sorry, Mimasaka-san. I am confused right now about that matter. I can't answer that right now. Please give me time to think."

"It's okay. The only one who could answer that is you but it would definitely be hard. When you're really confused, fate will move for you and the next day that you'll open your eyes, you'll be just surprised everything had fell into place. There's no need to rush. I believe they are willing to wait."

Yuki was struck. She couldn't believe that a man like him can tell this to her. In the first place, he must be right but she was scared of what the destiny plans for them. The decision might be a forfeit or a war won by one of the two. Inside, she doesn't want a fight would happen. They have been the best of friends since young and she could never accept the blame that she was the one who will destroy it.

"I believe my business with you had finished already, do you have something to fix in yours?" He glanced at his omega watch.

"None, Sir, thank you for helping me." She bowed as she headed for the exit. "Excuse me but did Akira know this would happen?"

"I called him to stay out for sometime. That idiot actually thought I'll kill you. He pleaded and even cried." He smirked. Ironically, Akira should have never done that. Yuki isn't still his own.

She closed the door behind her, sighed and felt relief. She looked parallel to her front and saw Akira. He had an anxious face as he held both hands intact against his chest.

"Yuki, what did he say?" Akira asked with a worried voice as he hugged her tightly, their front bodies stressed each feature to each other.

"You're father gave his blessings and even advised me. He sure knows needs." Yuki grinned. She still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Eh?" He was shocked. He couldn't believe what she had said that he loosened his grip to look at her face to check if she's telling the truth. To his surprise, she looked… happy.

"That man, he has always been like that. Do not worry, even he owns that kind of business, he's a good man."

"Well, he looks like you and acts like you too, Like-Father-Like-Son cliché, huh."

"Absolutely not, I am greater than him."

"I think I'm having a headache about what you said." She hoaxed but what he had said was actually true. She could tell it just by looking at them.

They headed outside the office. They were welcomed by Akira's chauffeur.

"Do you have a shift at the dango shop today?"

"Ahh! I forgot!" She panicked, she needs to go there. If she would ditch today's work, 300 yen would be a waste.

"Okay, I suppose you'll need a lift."

"Thanks."

She sat inside, she was dumbfounded. The teddy bear she had admired earlier was seated at the center.

"I saw you looking at it while I was on the phone talking to my father so I thought you liked it."

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No, I'm happy you liked it. It's cute."

Their eyes met each other's. He reached for her fallen hair strands and returned it back at her ear's rear part

After some moment, they already arrived at the dango shop. Akira told Yuki he couldn't escort her because his mother called. She opened her door and bid farewell at him while giving him a light, warm and sweet cheek kiss. She headed out and opened the glass doors of the shop. She saw Tsukushi eating the unsold dangos again.

"Yuki, how's the date?" Tsukushi spoke. Yuki told her everything as she prepared herself. It was such a long day full of surprises and she was glad that her friend is there.

Sunday passed and Monday came. She's getting ready to leave her classroom. Since morning, she had been getting special treatments. Maybe, well actually, others have seen her dating the F2. Luckily for her, classes ended. She walked outside the gate of the school. She paused from walking as she staunchly stood. Of course there was a reason for a sudden movement.

"Good afternoon, Matsuoka-san."

"Mizukawa-san."

To drop her jaws was all she could do at the time being.

* * *

**DAYDREAMER WRITER:**

There are no accounts on the manga, anime and jdorama about Akira's parents that is why I made up mine. Anyway, about your imagination, who is the person you think as Mizukawa Haruka and Mimasaka Genji? Actually, I got the name from Ayase Haruka the actress so I always imagined her as my Mizukawa Haruka and I imagined Sho Sakurai of Arashi to be my Mimasaka Genji just make him older. Please review! Thanks!

Another thing, I have a new fan fiction story also here in Hana Yori Dango entitled Unfinished Business. I signed up for another story so I can fill up my free time. Please support that fan fiction story too!


End file.
